


Into The Abyss

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Ma Vhenas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Here Lies the Abyss, Here Lies the Abyss Spoilers, Imagine This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In peace, vigilance..." Clarel uttered the words with resolve and hatred before she sent Solas' world spinning when the one he loves disappeared behind the rubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Thanks for reading!

Solas felt the hum of electricity in the air before Clarel had even casted it. The magical hum snapping to a loud blast as it crashed into the belly of the black beast. The dragon lost it’s balance and nearly sliced the Inquisitor in half as it desperately searched for any sort of purchase.

Then the ground was giving way beneath their feet. Solas turns, quickly running to get himself to safety. He could hear the Inquisitor ordering her companions to run, to find any sort of solid ground. When he finally finds safety, he turns rapidly, his eyes searching for his leader.

The Warden had lost his footing, slipping over the edge of the crumbling ground. Solas quietly damned the Inquisitor for being so helpful, but immediately regretting the quiet swear when he watches the ground tumble away from not only the Inquisitor, but the rest of his companions.

Lavellan suddenly disappeared in between the falling rubble. Solas froze with a mix of horror and doubt when he heard her call out his name. In a split second, Solas silently wills himself to wake up from the Fade, but when nothing happens, he realizes that not only is this real but the one who owns his heart is falling to her death.

Not a second has passed as Solas decided to go against every instinct he possesses. He ran from the safety of the ground and into the falling rubble. “Vhenan!” he called out as he dove towards her, propelled by fear and what he can only describe as a dangerous attachment to the Inquisitor. His hand snags on the back of her coat. He instructs her to use the Anchor, and she complies without a second thought. Solas can physically feel when he passes through the rift she opened, and when he does, he pulls her into his chest, shielding her from the blast of the rift sealing behind them as they enter the Fade.


End file.
